Misconceptions
by Destiny's Kin
Summary: Hiei/OC fic. Kinda different. 'Woah, either this girl is seriously crushing on me because I'm a girl or she thinks that I'm a guy. And i seriously hope it's the latter.' thought Ren as the girl blushed. 'This could get really intersting.'


**Note:** My very first story. : ) Don't be afraid to send flames of hate or love. Since it's my first time actually ever publishing something I will accept it happily. Hope you enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. (though I wish I could at least own Hiei. : p )

Oh, and _'thoughts'_ are in italics.

* * *

**The First Misconception**

She slapped herself hard on the cheek. She had just seen a girl flying on an oar just above her. The night stars shined brightly along with the full moon making the park illuminate in the dark. She had to hit herself again just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She could even see the bright pink eyes and the sky blue hair of the figure flutter in the wind as it started to descend.

'_In all my 16 years of living,_' thought the girl on the bench, '_I, Haruka Ren, have officially gone crazy._**'**

Ren slowly started to walk towards the blue-haired figure. She was so curious to find out who and what the person was. As she approached the figure she heard it begin to talk to itself.

"Oh Kami, he said that Hiei would be in this park tonight."

"Um excuse me Miss Death Angel, but I doubt anyone has died here because I've been here all day and no one has walked past here." Ren stated without thinking.

"Accckkk!" The spirit screeched jumping into the air, "You scared the heck out of- wait a sec, how can you see me? Oh no, I hope you're not a spirit that I forgot to retrieve. Koenma is going to kill me."

"Oookaay. No more Twinkies before bed for me anymore." Ren muttered under her breath. '_This all just has to be another one of my crazy psycho dreams._'

"Wait a minute. You're not dead are you?" the apparition questioned.

"I certainly hope not. I don't want to die before I lose my love-virginity."

"Love-virginity? What the- oh crap!! I can't let Koenma find out about this or I'll be dead. He told me not to make another mistake this year or I won't get a vacation for the next 200 years. I mean how was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to take Senior Perry's soul, but his pet parrot, Señor Perry. I mean I didn't even know that we take animal souls in Reikai." The woman ranted.

"Oookaay crazy Grim Reaper lady, well I'm just going to go back to my comfy bench like nothing ever happened." Ren stated, muttering the last part to herself while slowly backing away from the woman.

"Oh no. you can't go back now. You have to come with me. If Koenma ever finds out about this I'm a dead turkey." She said while walking towards Ren and grabbing her arm.

"Nooooooooooooo! I don't want to live my life in the depths of Hades with an eternity of pain. I swear I didn't know that the stray dog would actually want a bite of the raw steak."

The Reaper looked at her questioning her level of sanity. '_Oh well,_' she thought, '_This guy might be pretty fun to hang around_.'

With that she dragged Ren to her oar, hopped on, and started to fly away.

"Noooooooooooo." Ren yelled, "I promise I won't take food from starving animals ever again."

"Oh, and by the way," the Reaper said, ignoring your statement, "My name is Botan, what's yours?"

By the time they arrived at the temple Ren was calmer than before. Botan had explained everything about the Reikai Tentei to her. It was sort of hard to believe but Ren eventually accepted it. She could always se spirits and was amazed with the supernatural anyway, so it might be fun to hang out with people who dealt with it all the time.

"Alrighty, then. We are here now." Botan claimed as they landed on a balcony.

"How come we're going in through a balcony instead of the front door? Don't tell me they your not going to tell anyone about me."

"Of course I am," Botan replied, "I just need to get you properly protected so you don't get into any trouble."

"Protected?" Ren questioned, "Don't tell me that Hiei or Kurama might actually try to eat me or something?" She still couldn't completely grasp the whole demon thing yet.

Botan giggled. "I'm sure no matter how mouthwatering you look, they won't try to eat you." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

'_Woah, either this girl is seriously crushing on me because I'm a girl or she thinks that I'm a guy. And I seriously hope that it's the latter.'_

Ren was very much a tomboy so she got confused with a guy very easily. She is about 5'4", so she was a little smaller than Botan. She had piercing green eyes and short black hair with red tips that she usually kept in a low ponytail. She even dressed as a guy (for many various reasons) and had on a black band shirt that said 'Hooray For Boobies' along with baggy black shorts with flames printed on the bottom. So she was never surprised when someone mistook her for a boy.

'_This could actually start to get interesting. I can have some fun while pretending to be a guy.'_Ren thought as a smirk started to appear on her face, causing Botan to blush even more.

"Wait a sec, you still didn't answer my question. Why do I need to be protected?"

"Well, since I don't want Koenma to find out about you we need to put up a mind block so Hiei can't read your mind. Then it'll be easier to convince the guys from there that your just a new fighter." Botan explained.

"That actually makes sense. Like you said before I am slightly stronger and more spiritually aware than other humans, so I could train with them to become even stronger." Ren stated, thinking out loud.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Botan exclaimed, her pink eyes sparkling with excitement, "I'll go get the potion for you right now."

With that she hurried out the room, leaving Ren to closely observe her surroundings. She was in a small room with a bed between the balcony and the hallway door. The bed was queen-sized with blue sheets that had a green spotted design. The whole room had a variation of greens and blues with the exception of the wooden furniture. Between the balcony and the bed was a small dresser with an oval mirror on top.

'_At least I got the unisex room so I don't feel like I'm completely a guy.' _Ren thought as she flopped on the bed, _'I know that I'm a tomboy but I'm still a girl.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Botan entered the room.

"Okie dokie, well thankfully I found the potion without any problems. Now all you have to do is drink it."

"Ummm, I don't know," Ren hesitated, "Isn't there some golden rule that says not to take things from strangers."

The potion seriously looked like it would jump out and take your soul in a split second. It was a deep greenish color with swirls of black and it was making some wired slurping sounds.

"Why don't you take a sip first, just to be positive that it's the right potion." Ren said as she scooted further away from the blue-haired Reaper.

"Don't be such a worry wart and just drink it. I mean it's not like it's going to kill you." Botan stated before taking a sip of the concoction herself.

"Eh. I'd still rather n-"

Suddenly Ren was shoved down on the bed and the killer potion was forced down her throat before she could even finish her sentence.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl."

Her face started to pale as she sprinted towards the bathroom door.

"Iie, Ren!! That's not a bathroom!" Botan shouted, but her words had fallen on deaf ears for she had already entered the darkened room. _'Oh Kami, please let Hiei be out training.'_

Ren searched the dark room for a toilet completely oblivious to Botan's words. It was too dark to see anything and too late to look for the light switch. As soon as something cold and sharp touched her throat Ren threw up all of the contents of her stomach straight onto the person in front of her.

'_Shimatta, this is not gonna be good.'_Botan thought as she flipped on the light to witness the scene in front of her.

Ren was suddenly slammed against the wall with fiery red eyes glaring up at her and the katana still cutting at her neck.

"You've just earned yourself a slow and agonizing death." A deep, gruff voice growled out from under the green regurgitated gunk.

"Now Hiei, try not to overreact." Botan said quickly as if to console him, "It was just an accident. It's not his fault."

"Hai, hai, an accident," Ren choked out, "Oh, and you gotta smidge a Twinkie derecho allí." She stated wiping the chunk off of his nose.

"Don't fucking touch me you insolent ningen" Hiei hissed driving the blade even deeper into her neck.

"Come on now Hiei, I'm sure Koenma wouldn't be very happy if you killed your new teammate on his first day." Botan said with a panicked and desperate look in her eyes.

"Hn."

Hiei pressed the sword even harder against Ren's neck before putting it back in its sheath. The next second he was gone, leaving the stench of puke behind.

"That was a close one Ren. You might have almost gotten killed there." The blue-haired girl breathed, relief spread all over her face.

"That pequeño ramero, it's not like I threw up on him on purpose. Próximo tiempo I see that lil' git I'll…"

"Ren!" Botan shouted.

She had collapsed on the floor from the injury that Hiei had given her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I sorta re-edited this chapter and make it longer. I hope I get at least one review. It would be really cool even if it was a flame. Oh and sorry if my Spanish is kinda off. : P


End file.
